Friends and Enemies
by I love waterpolo
Summary: A story about the lives of Lily and the marauders all 7 years of Hogwarts. I couldn't think of a better title so please excuse how lame it is. K  because I'm not sure how the rest of the story will turn out.


Chapter 1 Lily

Lily Evans grew up with an ordinary family, ordinary friends, and went to an ordinary school. But Lily Evans wasn't ordinary, in fact she was as far from ordinary as anyone could get…she was a witch. She didn't know she was a witch even though it should have been obvious between being able to jump off a really high swing and land softly, being able to make flower buds bloom in seconds, and other strange things. Nobody can blame her though because she was young, only a year younger than her sister Petunia who was 11. Her family didn't think about it because they were non-magical people and non-magical people like to convince themselves that it was a coincidence or a miracle of nature , but for Lily that was not the case.

One day Lily and her sister Petunia were playing on the playground, when Lily did some magic a kid in a very big trench coat told her she was a witch. Petunia and Lily didn't know him and when he started talking about magic and wizards they thought he was crazy and ran away, but he wouldn't give up and soon Lily started talking to him, she found out his name was Severus Snape.

After a while Lily and Severus became friends, and Severus told her all about the magical world. She found out that there was a ministry of magic and that they worked hard to make sure muggles (which was what he called non-magical people) don't find out about their magical world.

"It's easier that way. Muggles don't blame things on us and don't ask us for a magical solution to all their problems" Severus said when Lily asked why they didn't reveal themselves to muggles. What Lily and Severus neglected to talk about or even think about was Lily's sister and parents.

Lily's sister didn't like how she ignored her, spent all her time with Severus, and she definitely didn't like that Lily was magic and Petunia wasn't. After a while Petunia stopped talking to Lily.

"Come on Tuny talk to me!" Lily pleaded "I'm sorry you can't come to school with me but it's not my fault!" Lily said to Petunia. When Petunia stopped talking to Lily, Lily turned to Severus but he couldn't understand why she wanted to talk to a muggle, he thought they were better than them.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't understand! I don't know why I thought you would" Lily said angrily after a fight with her sister.

"Lily wait!" Severus called to her retreating figure, but it was too late Lily couldn't hear him. Severus apologized profusely to her for weeks, but she didn't forgive him until a few weeks before his birthday.

When Severus' birthday came he was extremely excited because it was his 11th birthday. "Since my birthday is before August I get to go to Hogwarts this year" he explained showing Lily his Hogwarts letter.

"Does this mean I get a Hogwarts letter this year to?" she asked Severus

"Yeah" he replied "You should get it today to."

When Lily went home around noon she couldn't wait for the owl to arrive. The owl came around 2 o'clock, she was practically jumping for joy

"What are you so excited about flower?" her mum asked her.

"My Hogwarts letter came today!" she replied.

"That's wonderful flower! But where do we need to get your things?" her mother asked with a hint of worry in her voice "Oh don't worry about that I'll go with Sev and his mum!" Lily replied.

"Okay I'll give you some money before you leave" Lily's mum told her .

"Thanks mum that sounds great!" Lily said then gave her mum a big smile and ran to her room.

On her way to Kings Cross Station Lily was thinking about her trip to Diagon Alley with Severus. First they went to Flourish and Blots' to get their books, which they should've gone to last seeing as how Lily had to stop and read every book she could. After they finally got out of the book shop they went to Madam Malkin's for robes. Lastly they went to get wands, she thought the owner was a little creepy but Severus' mum assured her he was very nice. After about 10 wands she was finally able to find the right one, ten quarter inches made of willow. Lily was snapped back to reality by her mum, she told her mum that she could leave but she wouldn't go until she saw Severus and his mum. Mrs. Snape let Lily and Severus go first into the barrier because Lily wasn't sure about running straight into the barrier, but Severus was so confident that she went with only slight hesitation. They crossed the barrier just in time seeing as how it was 10:57, three minutes until the train left. The two dashed into the train and they yelled goodbye to Severus' mother just as the train was leaving, they looked for an open compartment but the only one that had enough room had two boys in it.


End file.
